Every Heart (yes it's based on the song)
by Inu-Baby
Summary: The rating might change because of Kag turning dark... Later on (if I get enough reviews..) I'm going to put up the lyrics to Every Heart in the middle of the fanfic in Kag's POV well please read and review!! and tell me what you think of it!!


Twins  
  
It was their first day in school and, as always, the boys had made comments about how hot and sexy they looked. Every year since they had gone to any school all the boys would do that. This was their first year at this school. It had been their 13th move all their life. After moving so much they got used to it so they didn't mind too much. They had been best friends for their whole life and they were also twins. But the strange thing was they were demons. They were both half demons but one, Itashi, was half cat and half dog demon. The other, Kasumi, was half dog demon and half human. They were actually criminals. Wherever they went they would always be a criminal. But in school it was different. They were the top two in every class and they were very smart. But they were troublemakers. No one knew that they were twins cuz they looked very different from each other. They got to their first class. They didn't have their school uniforms yet so they had to where regular clothing.  
  
"Itashi? What do you think they're looking at?" Kasumi asked with a little purr at the end.  
  
"I think they are looking at our asses. What else? All guys love to look at our asses," Itashi said.  
  
"I know… it's just that ever guy does that because of our good looks."  
  
"And your point being?"  
  
"That we should have some fun. Mess up their girlfriends, make them all jealous. Come on! It'll be fun!! I promise!"  
  
"Alright! *sigh* If it starts to get lame I'm leaving and you know I'm telling the truth."  
  
"YAY!! Thanks!! I love you!" Kasumi whispered, she whispered really low that only Itashi could here her.  
  
"Yea Yea… whatever. So what's your plan?" Itashi asked with a little amusement on the question.  
  
"Well, this girl is throwing a party for anyone to come. She has this boyfriend. He's pretty hot for a guy. And we could go to the party. You could ask him to dance and we could get drunk and then dance on the table with a few guys and get a little funky," Kasumi said with a smirk. When Kasumi says the word "funky" she means freak dancing or getting closer. Or whatever your mind thinks.  
  
~~**~~**~~ AT THE END OF THE DAY!! ~~**~~**~~  
  
"ITASHI!!!" Kasumi called out.  
  
"WHAT?!" Itashi called back  
  
"Um… can I borrow some clothes? It's just that I need new clothes. Please~" Kasumi whined.  
  
"Well you can go to my closet to see if there is anything that you like…" said Itashi.  
  
"YAY! Thanks sis!" Kasumi went to go look in Itashi's closet… she found some pants that she could fit into but she didn't find a shirt to match it. "Um… sis… I can't find a shirt that matches…" said Kasumi.  
  
"Then we'll just have to go on a little trip to the store. C'mon!! Let's go!" Itashi said excited. Whenever Itashi was feeling bored or down then all she had to do was go steal something. It would lighten up the mood, it would be suspenseful, and most of all she loved it when they got away.  
  
@@@~~~@@@~~~@@@ Store: Closed @@@~~~@@@~~~@@@  
  
"You ready, Itashi?" Kasumi asked.  
  
"Yea! All ready here!" This time it was Itashi's turn to go down and steal what they needed. They would switch off. But Itashi was older so she got to do more stealing.  
  
Their plan was to go from the roof and down to the 3rd floor. Then get everything that they needed for whatever purposes then leave. This was a mall and usually there wasn't that much security, but a lot of locks. Well at least this mall didn't have much security. But once they got all their stuff they would leave. It would look like no one had touched anything. That's why the news barely showed whenever they stole something.  
  
"OKAY! Let me down carefully!" Itashi whispered.  
  
"Okay… I don't think I can do it though! Remember what happened the last time you did it? I almost dropped you! But since we're demons you could get out their quick!" Kasumi whispered. There was a slight pause. "Itashi? You there yet?" Kasumi asked.  
  
"Yea… I'm almost there! Just a little bit more. YES! Got it! I'm down. You wanna come?" Itashi said, "Cuz I might not know what kind of clothing you want to wear."  
  
"SURE!" Kasumi came down with a quick leap and was already looking when Itashi was about to ask her if she needed help getting down.  
  
"Come on! What are you waiting for? Let's get the stuff and get to the party! I wanna get there on time!!! I don't wanna miss anything!" Kasumi said.  
  
"Okay," Itashi said as they walked to their first store which was Abercrombie and Fitch. They went unlock the door with a pin. They went inside and took the sizes and clothes without making anything look out of place.  
  
After they went to all the stores that they needed to go to they left.  
  
A/N: I think I'll just stop here. I don't feel like writing a lot today… I know I'm pathetic… and I have to post up the next chapters to all the other fanfics I have… *sigh* I know you guys are waiting but I'll try to post them really soon! NOW PLEASE REVIEW!! Please please please please!! And in the middle of this fanfic I will add a song fic for Kagome. And you'll understand why… cuz I have the perfect plan…. MWAHAHAHAHA!! But the lyrics are mine. Cuz I had to listen to the English version and find out all those words and some of the words I just made up cuz I didn't know what it really was…. But please review!! Thanks! JA NE!! 


End file.
